Viridescent Openings
by darkfire1220
Summary: Completely self-indulgent attempts at writing in "anime openings" for Viridescent, because it's fun and why not? Newcomers to Viridescent beware, potential spoilers for the story if you look too far ahead!
1. Opening One: HEROES

_Opening One: Viridescent Chapters 1-9_

 _Song: HEROES (Or My Hero Academia Ending 1)_

 _Saenai boku to boku wo kakomu sekai de…Egaite mo tsukande mo mada tookute…_

The scene opens with an old, colored drawing of Izuku and Katsuki in their hero costumes, standing on either side of All Might and grinning with him. The picture has been clearly drawn by a child and the camera slowly zooms out to see a bunch of scattered drawings half-hidden behind the main one, offering glimpses of other heroes like Best Jeanist, Edgeshot, and Present Mic.

 _Nando chikazuite mo toozakatteiku yume de okita._

The camera zooms up from the pictures to a window, where the sun shines and changes the screen white for a moment. Immediately after, you see Izuku and Katsuki running together as small children through the woods and laughing wildly. As they pass by a tree, they emerge as middle schoolers, still running down a street, and then arrive at the front of U.A as high schoolers. Katsuki throws an arm around Izuku's shoulder and drags his friend towards the school with a cocky grin as Izuku smiles nervously.

 _Yoake no kehai de michita._

The scene changes to the inside of the 1-A classroom, giving a quick look at all of the students and ending with Yuga, who winks and emits sparkles from his eyes.

 _Machi wa koe wo, hisometeiru._

The scene changes again to showcase the staff of U.A standing by the entrance of the school. All Might is smiling widely front and center with Principal Nezu on his shoulder, flexing his arms. Present Mic is to his right beside Cementoss, Thirteen, and Recovery Girl. To All Might's left, Eraser Head is being teased by Midnight and looks exasperated, whilst past them stand Ectoplasm and Snipe. The scene ends with chibi versions of Mirio, Nejire, and Tamaki running across the screen.

 _Yureteiru boku wa,_

There's a quick shot of Izuku as a child, curled up on the ground of a classroom and crying as he stares at Katsuki's back. Katsuki has his arms stretched out as if to defend Izuku and is yelling at someone.

 _sonzai igi wo,_

The shot changes to Izuku crying on the ground in front of All Might as a middle schooler where he decided to accept One for All. All Might is smiling in his true form and offers him a hand.

 _kurayami de sagashiteiru…_

The scene changes for a second to Izuku in his first hero costume, looking down uncertainly. A second later, the scene shifts to Eri staring up at him in her dirty white dress, and she reaches up for him with a pleading expression. The third scene is both of them standing in front of each other, and Izuku reaches down to take her hand.

 _Saenai boku to boku wo kakomu sekai de._

An explosion and smoke cover the screen for an instant, then clears to see Katsuki lunging at Eri's kidnapper with a scowl on his face. The villain hurls a fireball at him, only for Izuku to intercept it with his green flames while Katsuki delivers a vicious blow at the villain's face.

 _Egaite mo tsukande mo mada tookute._

The next scene is All Might diving in from the sky, smashing the ground and sending dozens of shady figures flying away. He stands up and grins, arm raised in victory.

 _Nani wo sutereba, soko ni tadoritsukeru._

The camera reels back to show Izuku and Katsuki watching All Might's victory on TV, with both of them looking excited. The scene shifts to show All Might on a different television in a dark bar with Tomura's back to the camera, and you can see the barest hint of him smiling darkly at the end of the shot.

 _Nando mo nando mo sakende mite mo._

Kurogiri appears the next instant, creating a huge black hole from which numerous villains rush out of. At the back emerges Tomura and Noumu.

 _Boku wa boku de shikanai kara._

The scene shifts to several of the 1-A students facing off against some of the villains, unleashing their Quirks in quick bursts.

 _Yume de arou to,_

The next scene is Shoto firing off a massive, glacial blast at Tomura, who disintegrates it all with a gleeful smile.

 _genjitsu,_

Katsuki lunges at Kurogiri, roaring at him and barraging the villain with explosives while Kurogiri darts around to avoid the attacks.

 _darou to!_

Finally, there's a quick shot of Eri crying for help, and then Izuku takes up the whole screen, fully cloaked in All Flare with his teeth bared in a vicious snarl.

 _Kitto koete yukeru._

Noumu swings a fist at him, and Izuku strikes back, his form shifting to All Might's and back for a split second before the attacks collide and send out a shockwave.

 _Korondatte ii…_

Eri's face is shown on the left side of the screen, eyes squeezed shut and crying. Looming behind her is a shadow of Chisaki with his signature plague mask.

 _Naitatte ii…_

A young Izuku is seen on the right side of the screen in an identical shot, with Heat Viper's dark figure visible behind him.

 _Itsuka sono subete ga hana ni naru kara._

The final scene is of Eri looking at a new drawing of Class 1-A, all in their hero costumes with All Might posing at the front. On either side of him stand Izuku and Katsuki, and she smiles happily.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, so this is something I've wanted to do for a while that is purely self-indulgent fun, but here's the openings for Viridescent, so if this kind of thing is your cup of tea, knock yourself out! I'm sorry if I monkeyed the grammar in the Japanese bits, I'm not fluent in the language as much as I wish I was. Anyways, enjoy!**


	2. Opening Two: Datte Atashi no Hero

_Opening Two: Viridescent Chapters 10-15_

 _Song: Datte Atashi no Hero (Or My Hero Academia Ending 2)_

The music sequence starts and shows clips of U.A, from the entrance of the school, to some of the classrooms, the training grounds, and USJ, before centering on the big stadium for the Sports Festival.

 _Kimi ga, akirameru toko, ukabanai kedo,_

The scene shifts to Izuku and Katsuki leading the Class 1-A students out into the colosseum, all of them wearing their standard training uniforms. Izuku looks nervous and Katsuki is grinning smugly.

 _Nanimo nai, nasakenai tte iu hi mo arun deshou._

Shots of the other students flit around, showcasing Hitoshi, Ibara, and Hatsume, before Neito sneers at Class 1-A dramatically for a split second. Itsuka then hand chops his head to knock him out.

 _Jinsei ni ichido no youna doryoku no shunkan o,_

The scene changes to the Midoriya household, where Inko, Eri, and Mitsuku are sitting on the couch watching the TV while Masaru hovers in the background.

 _Ikutsumo mukaechai sou nara, mite itainda yo._

Another scene shift to All Might sitting with his fellow teachers, watching as the students walk into the colosseum. Towards the end, there's a brief glimpse of Mt. Lady watching with Kamui Woods and Death Arms.

 _"Isshou" ga ikko datte "issho ni" o ikura demo._

The screen goes dark, and in the middle, back to back, are the child versions of Izuku and Shoto, both crying with the fiery silhouettes of their fathers hovering above them menacingly.

 _Nanni mo nai atashi ni,_

Izuku and Shoto shift into their teenage appearances as their father's shapes disappear and Izuku turns to look at Shoto's back uncertainly.

 _imi o kureta, saikyou da…_

The scene shifts to see the students all facing off for an instant, ready to start, and then Midnight snaps her whip to kick it off.

 _Furee tte furee tte, nando mo iwaseru nante iu sainou?_

Quick looks at several fights are showcased, including Momo versus Fumikage and Mina versus Yuga. The last one shows Eijirou and Tetsutetsu smashing their foreheads against each other.

 _Zutto tachimukatte yo,_

There are brief glimpses of Hitoshi glaring at the screen, Ibara in her signature praying pose with vines writhing behind her, and Hatsume flying across the field with her hover-boots.

 _yuuki o kureteru yo._

There's a brief shot of Ochako and Katsuki fighting each other. Ochako is scowling and Katsuki grins wildly as they each block a punch from one another before jumping apart and leaving the screen.

 _Furee tte furee tte chippoke subete ga sakenderu,_

In the same shot, Izuku and Shoto collide in Ochako and Katsuki's places, both shoving at one another with red and green flames licking around them. Izuku manages to punch Shoto's face and make him recoil away.

 _Sono me o mitereba,_

Shoto is unfazed by the blow and glares at him fiercely before unleashing a massive, glacial blast at Izuku.

 _atashi mo hashireru_.

Izuku freezes in shock as the ice engulfs him for an instant before shattering, and he collapses to his hands and knees as the lighting grows dark. There's a sideways glimpse of his face and visible tears rolling down his cheek.

 _Saikou no finaare o,_

Still on the ground, Izuku's figure becomes smaller as Shoto and the entire colosseum loom menacingly above him. Then in quick succession, there are four brief glimpses at Eri, Inko, All Might, and Katsuki.

 _kizande mite yo._

Izuku's face takes up the right side of the screen as emerald flames blaze over him, vaporizing the tears in an instant.

In the next few seconds, Endeavor, All Might, All for One, and Katsuki are seen one after another in separate shots, each watching Izuku confront Shoto.

 _Datte atashi no hero._

Shoto stares at Izuku with visible shock on his face as the camera rotates, showcasing Izuku in his full All Flare cloak. The camera zooms away from them and the emerald fire twists above them into the shape of a massive, fang-baring viper.

The opening closes with the Boku no Hero Academia logo, briefly sparking red flames on the right and green on the left.

* * *

 **A/N: These things take like 20 minutes for me to make as long as I have a clear idea for what I'm going for, so I'll probably spam the rest of them tomorrow so it's caught up with the story's current arc and then you guys can guess spoilers for chapter 38 and on! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Opening Three: Ranbu no Melody

_Opening Three: Viridescent Chapters 16-21_

 _Song: Ranbu no Melody (Or Bleach Opening 13)_

 _Shizuka ni, shizuka ni, maku wa kiri otoshi, kakusei no yoake ni aoi honoo…_

The opening starts with a tiny star, representing the first user of One for All. As the music progresses, a small ribbon of energy slowly connects to another star, and then another, growing in speed and intensity. Many of the stars are iridescent and uncertain colors, but the eighth star is a grand gold and the final, ninth star blooms a deep green.

The ninth star bursts into flames as the lyrics end, revealing the Boko no Hero Academia logo.

 _Bokura wa,_

The scene shifts to U.A, with a wide view of the school from the front.

 _make wo shiranai,_

Class 1-A is shown in their classroom with Eraserhead standing by the chalkboard.

 _yowasa wo,_

The scene cuts to Izuku in his seat, where he is looking down at his notebook with a focused expression.

 _dakishime aruita…_

The camera shifts just above Izuku to look at his notebook. He's sketching his hero costume. Next to the notebook is a phone number with the name "Gran Torino" below it.

There's a instant glimpse of Stain in an alleyway, hidden by shadows as his red eyes glow.

 _Atarashii kiba de,_

The camera shifts again. Himiko Toga takes up the left side of the screen, smiling dangerously while she flicks a knife dripping in blood. Another quick shift of the camera, and now Dabi is visible on the right side, leaning against a wall casually.

 _jidai wo kizame…_

All Might is facing the camera now in his true form and looking at the ground, with a mirage of his muscle form's back behind him. Slowly, he looks up at the camera. The camera shifts to his perspective and you can see Nana Shimura's back facing him. He reaches for her, but recoils when she dissolves into dust.

 _Shizuka ni, shizuka ni, maku wa kiri otoshi,_

Tenya is now running through an alley in his hero costume, a look of fury upon his face. He charges towards the camera with a scream. The camera shifts again to get a close up of Stain's face as he swiftly licks blood from his ragged sword.

 _kakusei no, yoake ni aoi honoo_ .

There are quick glimpses of Manuel and other heroes fighting a fire, as well as Endeavor clenching his fists. Shoto appears for a moment, facing the left side of the screen only to quickly spin around.

 _"Mamoritai anata" ni, deaeru sono hi made wa…_

The camera shifts to Shigaraki standing on a water tower above the city with Kurogiri, grinning down viciously as three Noumu wait behind him.

 _Yuushuu no bi yori, me no mae no teki wo._

Gran Torino appears for a moment, then the scene shifts to All for One looking at an image of Izuku on a computer screen. The last scene is a brief glimpse of Heat Viper's shadow, enveloped by raging emerald flames as his eyes glow dangerously.

 _Itoshikute, itoshikute, hoka ni wa nani mo nakute._

There's a brief flashback of Tenya as a child playing with his older brother at home. The scene then shifts to a hospital room, where Tenya is sitting in a chair at his brother's bedside. His eyes are hidden by his glasses.

 _Koko kara miwatashita keshiki zenbu,_

The scene shifts to Shoto's back as he looks at his mother, who is facing away from the camera towards a window. It changes again to Inko and Toshinori, their backs to one another with saddened looks on their faces.

 _matomete tsureteitte ageru sa hanasanai de._

The camera changes to a dark alley as Tenya and Shoto face Stain. Shoto unleashes an ice blast only for Stain to slash through it and close in on them. The students freeze for a moment, then a bolt of emerald lightning slams into the concrete between them and Stain, driving the villain back.

 _Zutto nari yamanu ranbu no merodi._

Stain's face takes up the left side of the screen as he glares with a guarded expression. The camera changes and Izuku is taking up the right side, his body sparking with green plasma as he glares back and prepares to charge. The plasma surges and envelops the screen, fading to reveal the Boku no Hero Academia logo.

* * *

 **A/N: Been too long since I did these. I'm gonna try and get these openings caught up with the main story so I can tease you guys with the up to date opening stuff XD Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Opening Four: ODD FUTURE

_Opening Four: Viridescent Chapters 22-30_

 _Song: ODD FUTURE (Or My Hero Academia Opening 4)_

 _I Keep My Ideals sorezore no tenmei wo…_

The opening starts with Izuku and Katsuki standing side by side in their hero costumes and crouching, as though preparing to race. Quick glimpses of their history together flash across the screen, and then they both start to run.

In the short piano run, there's a glimpse of Toshinori, Inko, and Hisashi standing in darkness with their backs facing away from each other.

 _Subete wa mi kara deta sabi,_

The scene changes to a shot of Izuku and All Might in their hero costumes sitting on a bench together beneath a cherry blossom tree.

 _haburi yoku fuyashita kuro rekishi._

Another quick scene change to the 1-A kids running together in their track outfits.

 _Arito arayuru mono wo sutetari,_

The camera is in the Midoriya household with Katsuki sitting on the couch while Inko and Mitsuki Bakugo talk in the background. Eri suddenly jumps over the back of the couch and hugs Katsuki around the neck, pressing their cheeks together. Katsuki is surprised, but grins at her.

 _mi ni oboe no nai unmei ni._

There's a quick shot of Eraser Head and Vlad King standing outside the training camp cabin with a sullen Kota and the Pussycats in their usual team pose.

 _Korosare kaketa koto mo attashi, shinda me wo shite ikita jiki,_

The scene changes to the outside of U.A, where Detective Tsukauchi is standing with the U.A staff and a number of other heroes including Endeavor, Edgeshot, Best Jeanist, and Gang Orca. Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady appear in the background, the latter in her giant form.

 _soredemo kyou mo ikasareteru tte koto wa…_

The camera shifts to the new League of Villains standing in the darkness. Muscular is at the front, grinning savagely. Behind him, Twice, Magne, Spinner, Mustard and Mr. Compress stand in their villain gear.

 _(What's going on?)_

Dabi appears in front of the villains at the last moment and blasts the camera screen with blue fire.

 _Mada sou yari nokoshiten darou_

Tomura Shigaraki is kneeling in front of a TV with his hands on the screen. The camera zooms in and a hand reaches from the TV screen to caress Tomura's face gently.

 _Syuusei no shiyou no nai hibi no naka demo_

The scene changes to the side of Katsuki's face as he stands in a snowfall, glaring down at his clenched fists.

 _(What's going on?)_

Katsuki suddenly scowls and unleashes an explosion at the ground, blowing up everything around him.

 _Hito towa chigau to mitometa ue de,_

The scene shifts to several of the kids training in their hero costumes, including Momo, Kendo, and finally Hitoshi in a U.A track outfit.

 _kanousei no rutsubo hiraku…_

There's a brief shot of two hands intertwining their fingers together, with the one on the left bearing several scars. The camera changes again to show that it's Izuku and Ochako holding hands beneath a full moon. Both of them look nervous as Ochako shifts closer to Izuku, their eyes steadily closing.

 _Ah…_

An instant before Ochako reaches Izuku, the moon glows bright red and Ochako changes into Himiko, who smiles at Izuku with her sharp fangs and leaves the gap between them with just millimeters to spare.

 _Dreaming,_

A shadowy figure takes up the camera and suddenly explodes with emerald fire, blowing away a large portion of the city around him.

 _ishi gyakusou_

There's a close shot of Tomura's face and one of his eyes exposed from the hand covering his face stares intensely at the camera.

 _Shikakui sora kokoro no sukima umenu,_

The camera zooms out to show Tomura walking forward. He is surrounded by Noumu, all of whom are grasping at empty space with their hands. Still zooming out, the camera reveals Tomura is walking on a massive hand, and peering down on him in his black mask is All for One.

 _akenu yoru kara nukeyou…_

The scene shifts to the training camp forest exploding and the League of Villains rushes out in their combat gear with Dabi grinning at the head. The camera spins to show they're charging the U.A students, all in their hero costumes. It zooms in on Shoto, who yells and blasts the entire screen with red fire.

 _Mirai no kaizou do sage bokura wa,_

The red fire suddenly becomes green and the camera zooms out to reveal green fire burning over the ruins of a city. Not far away, All Might is on the right side of the screen facing All for One, who is hovering above him on the left.

The scene shifts to a close up of All Might's clenched fist. An ethereal, gloved hand reaches up to clasp his arm gently and the camera zooms out to a side shot of All Might glaring up with Nana Shimura's ghost hovering behind him with a gentle smile.

 _me wo sorashite wa naritai,_

The camera changes to a close up of All for One's masked face and zooms out as his right arm surges with power. He's hovering high in the air, and behind him is a cataclysm of tornadoes and blazing green wildfire amidst a destroyed city.

 _mono nante naito uso buita hibi wo…_

The camera is now above and in front of All Might and Nana's ghost, still at his back, and slowly zooms in on his face. The camera vanishes into his black pupils for an instant, and as it zooms out, it reveals Hisashi Midoriya's face instead. Hisashi's face is set in a scowl as he jerks his head up slightly, becoming enveloped in emerald fire as two blazing horns form upon his head.

 _I Keep My Ideals sorezore no jinsei_

The camera zooms away from Hisashi to show Izuku's back as Hisashi unleashes a Pyroclasm of green fire that forces Izuku to his knees. The screen rotates to Izuku's face as he too activates his Quirk and his horns appear. Sparks of green lightning surge along his body as he screams defiance, his teeth bared and his face contorted in fury.

 _ai mo yume mo kiken na hodo kantan ni hi ga tsuichau nosa._

There are quick shots of several heroes in action shots, including Edgeshot, Best Jeanist, Endeavor, and Gang Orca fighting the Noumu. The last shot is of Katsuki reaching for the screen, roaring as he generates an explosion.

 _Gongu nari sorezore no tenmei wo._

The explosion fades to reveal the Boku no Hero Academia logo, glimmering for a few moments. The camera then shifts to Izuku stepping from the right side of the screen and standing nose-to-nose with Hisashi with a snarl on his face. Hisashi glares down at his son in silence as they are both shrouded in a green blaze and bear flowing, infernal horns.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll be perfectly honest, I loved the canon opening too much to change it too drastically. It's quite close to the original I admit, but I loved it and this is just for fun anyways XD Hope you liked it!**


	5. Opening Five: Chu-Bura

_Opening 5: Viridescent Chapters 31-39_

 _Song: Chu-Bura (Or Bleach Opening 8)_

The music starts and immediately the camera focuses on an outside shot of the 1-A Dorm building. With the next beat, you see an elevator door opening, out of which comes Izuku and Katsuki wearing casual clothing. Izuku is smiling a bit nervously and Katsuki has a lazy scowl on his face as they enter the lobby.

There's a quick shot of Rikido cooking in the kitchen and shaking his fist after Toru as she runs away with stolen food, while Shoto munches on a cookie behind them. It's followed by a shot of Ochako, Mina, Denki, and Hanta playing video games on the TV while Minoru and Eijirou cheer them on. On the couch behind them, Kyoka has her feet lazily propped up on the armrest and is listening to music.

The next shot has Momo opening the front door with Tsuyu, Tenya, and Fumikage just behind her. She smiles and the angle changes to show that Itsuka is greeting them with a few members of Class 1-B behind her including Tetsutetsu and Setsuna.

The last shot shows the back of a tiny black kitten sitting on a table as it looks out across the room, giving you a view of the entire lobby and all the students.

 _Onaji DORAMA wo nando mo miteru._

The Boku no Hero Academia logo appears in the center of the screen in a blaze of green fire.

 _You na sonna ki ga shiteta zutto._

The scene transitions to Gamma Gym, where you can see the students stretching in their gym outfits. Class A and B are mixed together, chatting amongst themselves and practicing their special moves.

 _Kimi ga waratte kureta shunkan ni._

The scene changes again to a side shot of Aizawa leading his students into the Provisional License Exam venue building.

 _Atarashii SUTOORII ga hajimatta._

As the 1-A students walk along, the Shiketsu students go past them. Izuku and Camie pass by, and the camera zooms in to show them glancing over their shoulders after one another.

 _Chuuburarin na…_

The scene changes to show a dark, ominous room with nearly no light. In the center of it, Himiko is huddled on the floor, her eyes glowing a fierce gold while she clutches at her head and bares her fangs in a dangerous snarl.

 _Aseta hibi ga…_

There's a shot of Shoto and Inasa with their backs to one another. Both are scowling, and in the background you can see Endeavor's shadow burning.

 _Irozuiteiku no ga wakattanda._

The camera shifts again to show Izuku stepping forward onto the exam field in his new costume. Katsuki is adjusting one of his grenade gauntlets beside him while the other 1-A students follow the two of them.

 _Saa mabuta wo akete._

There's a shot of Yo crouching down, smirking as he slams his hands onto the ground. He triggers a massive quake that splits the field and sends many of the other examinees flying. It reaches Shoto, who instantly freezes the ground and avoids the attack.

 _Kodoku ni surikaeteta._

A sudden windstorm threatens to blow Shoto away and he scowls up at Inasa, who hovers down to glare at him face to face. Before they can fight, there's an explosion in the arena wall behind them, from which faux villains pour out.

 _Nakushiteta yuuki wo._

The scene shifts to Momo and Katsuki passing by one another in a side shot, and focuses on Momo as she leads the rest of her class to perform a number of rescue maneuvers to save the exam instructors. There's a shot of Yuga unleashing his laser into the sky, acting as a guiding light for the others.

 _Kono te ni kakageyou._

The scene shifts again to focus on Katsuki now as he, Izuku, Ochako, and Kyoka confront the faux villains. In the back of the villain mob, Gang Orca rises up and roars, unleashing a sonic blast at them.

 _Koraeteta namida._

Izuku raises his arms to protect himself from the sonic attack and the camera turns to his back. The scene changes around him to a dark tunnel and instead of blocking Orca's attack, he blocks a punch from Camie before she disappears into the dark. He dodges and redirects a number of other swift blows from her as she fades in and out of the shadows. He finally grabs her by the arm and throws her away from him.

 _Ima omoi dashita kara._

Camie flips back and lands on her feet, then crouches low as she faces Izuku. A psychotic grin crosses her face and then she lunges at him, reaching out with claw-like hands that become enveloped in shadows. Izuku flares up in response, illuminating the tunnel with dark green light and charges in turn. As they collide, emerald flames and shadows explode from the point on contact and envelops the two of them.

 _Kimi no te wo nigitte._

The scene changes to show Izuku standing in front of U.A on his own. A hand reaches out to grasp his shoulder and he turns around to see Toshinori standing there, who gives him a thumbs up. Izuku smiles up at him cheerily.

 _Monogatari ga hajimaru._

The scene shifts back to the dorm lobby, where you can see the shadows of the students walking up to the door. A tiny, black kitten scrambles onto a chair and sits down to wait for them, his tail flicking lazily.

* * *

 **A/N: Woohoo, all caught up! Thanks to Ocean Man on our discord server for helping me beta this one! The next opening will be released soon, and provide spoiler hints for the next arc of Viridescent! Look forward to it!**


	6. Opening Six: Everlasting Guilty Crown

_Opening Six: Viridescent Chapters 40-44_

 _Song: The Everlasting Guilty Crown (Or Guilty Crown Opening 2)_

The music starts with storm clouds and flashes of lightning in the sky. The camera zooms out to reveal the storm is being reflected in one of Toshinori's eyes, which then flickers rapidly into the eyes of different characters—Mirio, Nighteye, Hisashi, Katsuki, Dabi, Himiko, and Izuku. The last eye is huge and sickly yellow, with red veins focusing near the center.

 _Houkai no SHINFONII ga narihibiite…_

The scene changes to a view of a stormy sky above the U.A campus, and fading into view is the My Hero Academia Logo in the center of the screen.

The music takes over for a few moments and shows All Might's reflection inside one of the buildings. Briefly, you see his muscle form smiling out of the window at a sunny day, but a flash of thunder shifts the outside back to a storm and his reflection changes to his skeletal true form.

 _Furu ame wa maru de namida no neiro…_

There are short shots of the teachers and students of U.A. Aizawa, Midnight, and Present Mic are staring out the window at the rain. Mirio, Nejire, and Amakiji are standing outside, covering their heads with their bags as they make their way to their dorms. The last shot is a sweep of the 1-A common room, showcasing the students mingling comfortably while it storms outside.

 _Ahh, kizuite…_

The sweep ends with Izuku standing by a window in the dorm, staring out into the rain. He raises his hand to the glass and as he touches it, there's a reflection of Hisashi looking back at him.

 _Sono me wa tagai wo mitomeru tame…_

The scene changes to Hisashi stalking through an alley in the rain, a hood covering most of his face. He passes by Dabi, who is leaning against a wall and watching him go.

 _Sono koe wa omoi wo tsutaeru tame…_

Lightning flashes and the screen centers on a human skull, which is gripped and crushed by a huge, bestial hand. The camera zooms out to show the grotesque form of Sin Eater crouching on a massive pile of human bones. He lifts his head and snarls, baring sharp fangs that are dripping blood and water.

 _Sono te wa daiji na hito to tsunagu tame ni aru…_

One of the blood drops from Sin Eater's fangs falls into a puddle and ripples, briefly showing a distorted reflection. The scene changes to Himiko sitting on her knees in a vast pool of blood. She's hunched over and hiding her face in her hands, shoulders wracking as she cries, but her tears are red.

From behind her, Izuku walks up and sits behind her, wrapping his arms around Himiko and pulling her into him. He leans his forehead on the back of her head and then his eye gleams bright green. His green flames explode from his body, razing the pool of blood around them into nothingness.

 _Kono…_

A tiny ember of Izuku's flame flies above them and then flares brightly.

 _Uta ga kikoeteru._

The scene changes to a close-up of Izuku and Hisashi's faces, staring each other down and scowling as they both blaze with fire. It zooms out for a quick moment to reveal the two of them face-to-face in preparation to fight. Only their shadows are visible beneath the roiling green flames.

 _Inochi aru subete no mono yo._

The scene shifts to show Dabi unleashing a blast of blue fire at Mirio in his hero costume, who phases through the ground before popping back up and lunging at the villain with his fists clenched and a wide grin on his face.

 _Shinjitsu wa anata no mune no naka ni aru._

The scene changes to a shot of Sir Nighteye standing in his office. He's flanked by Bubble Girl and Centipeder as the camera zooms in on Nighteye's face. Once it reaches him, one of his eyes gleams sharply.

 _Arashi no umi wo yuku toki mo._

The camera suddenly shifts to Izuku lunging at Sin Eater on a rooftop in the night, donning his hero costume and cloaked in plasma. He swings a fist at the villain, who jumps away in an attempt to escape him.

 _Keshite okusuru koto no nai tsuyosa wo._

Izuku chases after Sin Eater and lifts his hand as if to grab at him, but then freezes in place and his eyes go wide. The background turns completely white and dark tendrils begin to wrap around his right arm.

 _Kureru kara…_

The background returns to normal and Izuku screams as the dark tendrils surge out of his arm and crash into his surroundings.

 _Yeah…_

There are quick shots of different scenes that flit by one after another until the music ends.

A close-up of Nighteye as he utilizes his Quirk, the iris of his eye spinning like a clock.

A shot of Tomura standing in a dark warehouse with the rest of the League.

Himiko lying on the ground, staring up in horror as Sin Eater's slavering maw opens above her head.

One for All and the previous successors all reaching for the camera.

The final image is a side shot of Izuku facing All for One with only a thin pane of glass between them. Izuku glares at All for One, who merely grins back.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, this one isn't as good as I hoped it would be, but it's fun because for the first time, I get to tease you guys with sneak-peaks of what is coming later in the arc! Feel free to speculate!**


	7. Opening Seven: Gurenge

_Opening Seven: Viridescent Chapters 45-?_

 _Song: Gurenge (Or Demon Slayer Opening 1)_

 _Tsuyoku, nareru, riyuu wo shiita…_

The camera slowly fades into the Midoiriya household at night and focuses on Izuku cradling Eri in his arms. She's sleeping and clutching at his shirt with her hands while Izuku gently holds her.

 _Boku wo, tsurete, susume..._

The scene shifts to Izuku striding through the dark in his hero costume. He glares at the camera as emerald fire blazes over his body and transitions to the My Hero Academia title screen.

 _Doro darake no soumatou wo niramu._

The title screen changes to a shot of Izuku and Mirio standing on top of a building in their hero costumes as they look over the city. They briefly fade and are replaced by All Might and Sir Nighteye respectively before going back to normal.

 _Kowabaru kokoro furueru te wa._

The scene shifts to a shot of Eijirou with Fatgum and Tamaki as they wander down the streets in their hero costumes, chatting and eating on the go.

 _Tsukamitai mono ga aru._

The scene shifts to Ryukyu, Ochako, Nejire, and Tsuyu sitting together at a table outside and talking to one another animatedly.

 _Sore dake sa._

The scene shifts to Sir Nighteye at his desk, working on his computer while Centipeder and Bubble Girl sort out papers nearby.

 _Yoru no nioi ni…_

There's a shot of Himiko standing in an alley with her back to the camera, mostly in shadows save for her hand.

 _(I'll spend all thirty nights)_

The camera fades in close to Himiko to show her observing the sunlight on her fingers with a contemplative expression.

 _Sora nirande mo…_

The scene shifts to the League of Villains standing around in the dark of a warehouse.

 _(Staring into the sky)_

The camera fades in close to Tomura, who is leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed as he stares unblinkingly at the screen.

 _Kawatte ikeru no, wa jibun jishin dake…_

The scene shifts to Hisashi and Izuku looking at each other face-to-face amidst a white background. Slowly, Izuku turns around and begins to walk away from Hisashi.

 _Sore dake sa._

Hisashi hesitantly reaches after Izuku, but his fingers stop just before touching his shoulder.

 _Tsuyoku, nareru, riyuu wo shiita…_

The scene changes to Izuku crouching in front of Eri and hugging her as they both smile.

 _Boku wo,_

Izuku's eyes widen as Eri suddenly fades and his arms close on nothing. He stands abruptly and stares in front of him as the background changes into the underground.

 _tsurete,_

Izuku finds himself staring at all the members of the Eight Precepts of Death, surrounding a terrified Eri who is trapped in front of Chisaki.

 _susume…_

The camera zooms in on Chisaki's face as he stares back at Izuku.

 _Doushita tte,_

There's a full-body shot of Izuku in his hero costume as fire blazes around him. His fists are clenched and his expression is deathly furious.

 _kesenai yume mo,_

There's a shot of Izuku slamming his burning fist against Hekiji's barrier. Hekiji looks calm while Izuku's eyes are blazing with rage.

 _tomarenai ima mo._

Kendo Rappa lunges forward and repels Izuku with a vicious punch.

 _Dareka no tame ni tsuyoku nareru nara._

The lesser members of the Eight Precepts all charge Izuku with their Quirks at the ready, only for Izuku to smash his hands into the ground with a roar. A massive Pyroclasm explodes from him and blows them all away in a shockwave of emerald fire. Izuku's eyes are glowing viciously red below the flames.

 _Nandodemo,_

There's a shot of all the heroes lined up in preparation for the Eight Precepts raid, along with Tsukauchi. Each of them is donning their costumes.

 _tachiagare…_

The scene shifts to Chisaki standing on a pile of debris after using his Quirk, leaving him with four, monstrous arms and a grotesque beak on his face. His eyes are glaring at the screen with deadly calm as black energy surges around him.

 _Sekai ni,_

The scene shifts to a mirage of All for One, who holds his hands forward in a greeting as he laughs with a huge grin on his face. As he fades, Izuku and Himiko rush from each hand towards the screen.

 _uchinomesarete umareru imo wo shitta_

Izuku slams into Chisaki and sends him flying away. Himiko lunges in and stabs him with her syringe before he can land, but Chisaki thrusts his hand into the ground and overhauls everything around him. Izuku and Himiko are repelled away from him by a surge of earth and stone.

 _Guren no hana yo sakihokore._

Himiko glares at Chisaki, bristling, as her hand shifts into a claw that she thrusts into the mass of stone. It explodes and sends Chisaki off-balance. In an instant, Izuku has blurred up to him and grabs Chisaki by the throat. Black Whip erupts from his arm and constricts Chisaki's neck before Izuku forces him to his knees.

 _Unmei wo,_

The scene shifts to Chisaki glaring up with eyes wide in fear and rage as the flames and Black Whips prevent his hands from touching Izuku.

 _terashite..._

The scene shifts one last time to Izuku as he glares down at Chisaki viciously, the sclera of his eyes shifts from white to black as his irises flash red. He clenches a fist and crushes it down in an explosion of flames before the screen goes black.


End file.
